Resources
This page will contain a variety of helpful tools, resources, and other things that will make life easier for working with mods. For the most recent versions of tConfig, see Downloads. Guides *Terraria Classes - All the classes that exist in Terraria, with documentation about how they interact. *tConfig Classes - As above, but for things that Surfpup introduced. *List of recommended books - If you want to learn C#, getting a book is a good idea. *Programming Guide - A quick and dirty guide to programming in C#. *C# Programming Resource Site - A site with a basic tutorial in C# as well as numerous other C# resources. *Microsoft C# Reference Guide - The absolute, official documentation of the C# language. Very indepth, good to reference while working. *Microsoft XNA Reference Guide - As above, but for XNA Game Studio, which Terraria also uses. Again, you'll only want to reference this sometimes. *MSDN List of C# Compiler Errors - If the ModPack Builder is giving you errors, you can look them up here for information on what you did wrong and how to fix it. Not quite a guide, but it goes with the two links above. Terraria Resources *Install Guide - Get tConfig up and going today! *Surfpup's Example Pack - A variety of examples showcasing what tConfig can do. Highly recommended for beginners, and as a reference. Requires tConfig to be installed, so check out the Install Guide if you need help. *Tile Template - It's a blank template for filling out your own terrain. *Blank Buff & Debuff - for making a sprite of your own (de-)buff. *XNB Exporter - Rip .png files from Terraria so you can edit them. More easily accesible here. *Default .ini Files - All the tiles, items, projectiles, etc you'd find in vanilla Terraria. Fully editable and good to go! *ILSpy - Used to decompile the game. *Default Sounds - The ingame sounds, and the music WaveBank included. (The TerrariaMusic file is needed to configurate the WaveBank.) Working with Art 'Recommended ' *Photoshop - The best, but very expensive. *Paint.net - Lightweight; supports transparency. 'Alternative ' *GraphicsGale - A free, lightweight alternative to photoshop. Good for animation! *GIMP - Works if you don't want the above. *ASEPRITE - A free sprite creation tool, easy to use. Good for animation! Not recommended for high res images. *Sumo.fm - A free online image editing program; easy to use, available any time you have an internet connection, but somewhat limited in more professional functions. Working with Code 'Recommended ' *Microsoft Visual Studio C# 2010 Express Pretty much the best thing you'll find. Lets you know when you make errors, and highlights your code for good readability. Free too! Get this. *Microsoft Visual Studio 2012 Express - Same thing, but in Windows 8 style and some other small changes. Does not support XNA Game Studio 4.0. :: Version for Windows 8 - Desktop Version (and an update here , if you want) *Notepad++ - A free text editor that acts like Notepad, but on steroids. Offers code highlighting. *SharpDevelop - (also known as #Develop) Open Source IDE for many coding languages. 'Alternatives ' *Notepad - Comes loaded on any computer, but does not support syntax checking or highlighting. Works in a pinch, though. *Notepad2 - It replaces the old windows notepad with a powerful tool that can read the C# syntax along with many other tools. *Programmers Notepad - Similar to notepad++ again with C# versitility. *Snippet Editor - A C# Code Snippet Editor and Creator for quick calling code snippits in c# compiling. *gVim - An extremely powerful and flexible text editor for any coding project. You will never use another editor again. Category:Resources Working with Sound 'Recommended ' *Audacity - A free, open source audio editor. 'Alternative ' *FLStudio - One of the most in-depth audio programs around. Comparable to Photoshop in terms of power and cost. *Mixcraft - A fairly powerful, but antiquated program, but it is pretty good at doing what FL does. It is not free, but has a trial period. *SFXR - A very lightweight tool that lets you make 8- or 16-bit sounds, like you would expect to hear on a gameboy or SNES. With some care, you can make decent sound effects. *BFXR - Like SFXR, but has an online version and is more powerful. *Microsoft Cross-Platform Audio Creation Tool - Used to make WaveBanks. Somewhere between these programs in the installer. File Hosting *Dropbox - A very powerful tool for storing any kind of files online. Note that it is entirely web based and you do not need to download their software. *Imgur - A quick, temporary, and anonymous image sharing site. Simply upload a picture and then link it to others. Perfect for uploading a quick or non permanent screenshot, for example. *Pastebin - A great anonymous text sharing site. Just copy and paste the text, and choose the formatting (C#), and it will highlight it, and generate a very shareable link. *Hastebin - Lightweight, anything-but-the-pasted-code-free site, it auto-chooses a code highlight setting, you can change the end of the url (like hastebin.com/blah.cpp) to any code you want (like hastebin.com/blah.cs). *Pastie - Another free alternative to Pastebin. *Filebeam - A free file hosting site that is quick and efficient, but it can only upload 100 MB at a time. You do not have to be a member to use the service, as you would for some hosts. *uppit - A free file hosting site for up to 500 MB; again, you do not have to be a member to upload. Category:Resources